Something New and Crazy
by Mz.Strawberry
Summary: Edward and Bella think they are mates, but what happens when they are wrong? Alice and Jasper know, but they are waiting for the right time to release their information. Rated M for language, lemons, and some violence.
1. Meeting Jasper

Summary: Edward and Bella think they are mates, but what happens when they are wrong? Alice and Jasper know, but they are waiting for the right time to release their information.

Pairings: TO START: Edward/Bella Alice/Jasper Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme TO END: Bella/Jasper Edward/Alice Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Meeting Jasper

~Bella's POV

Things are going great with Edward and me, my boyfriend. We've been together for 7 months now, and I couldn't be happier.

Today I am going to his house to meet his family, well, one family member; Jasper. Jasper is Alice, my best friend and Edward's adopted sisters, husband. I have met Alice. I have also met his parents for all purposes, Carlisle and Esme, and his brother Emmett, and sister Rosalie.

I'm nervous about meeting Jasper, though. He is new to the Cullen diet; drinking animal blood.

Oh did I mention, my boyfriend and his family are vampires?

I was finishing up eating my dinner when I heard a knock on the door. My father, Charlie, got up and answered it, while my mother, Renee, just looked at me with a happy look on her face. She likes Edward, and thinks he is charming and outrageously handsome, which he is. But Charlie doesn't seem approve of him, and thinks he's up to something. What that something might be, I have no clue.

"Hello, how are you and your family tonight?" Edward asked while my father invited him into the kitchen. Edward was so handsome it hurt to look at him.

How did I get so lucky with you? I thought to him. You see, he can read minds. And Alice sees the future. But Edward can only read my mind when I allow him to, which isn't often.

He looked at me and winked and I know for a fact I was bright red, so I got up and put my dish in the sink and told my parents I would be back later that night, for I was going to Edward's house.

On the way there, in his shiny silver Volvo, he pulled the car over and looked at me with so much love on his face that it sort of hurt.

"Honey, Jasper can feel your emotions, so don't be afraid, or it will make him feel bad." I nodded.

"He won't hurt me, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course he won't! Do you think I would ever let that happen?" And I shook my head.

"I think you and he will get along wonderfully, actually, I know you will. Alice has seen it," he said reassuringly.

"Okay, well as long as you say so," I said, still sort of unsure.

We pulled up to his house, which is HUGE, and he came around, with his crazy vampire speed and opened my door for me. I got out and he walked me to the door, assuring me once again that I was safe.

As we walked into his beautiful home, I really saw how big it was. The living room was decorated simply, but elegantly and it was very bright and open. I stared in awe and Edward just looked at me lovingly. He walked over to me and helped me out of my coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

Carlisle and Esme walked in the room, then. Esme hugged me tightly and said, "Honey, I have missed you." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "I have missed you, too." And I really did, she was like my second mother. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and kissed the top of my head. "You look lovely, Bella." I laughed at his statement, but thank him.

I was dressed in a baby blue and white dress that cut off at the knee and white ballet slippers with light blue bows on them. My hair was in loose curls, hanging down my back, and I had light make up on. Alice and Rosalie would be very proud of me.

Speaking of the devils, they both walked in then, and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug, knocking the three of us down.

I laughed lightly, "It's good to see you guys, too!" I added after getting up.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful!" They both said together.

"Thanks, I tried." I said honestly.

Emmett, and Jasper, I presumed, walked into the room. I walked up to Emmett and wrapped my arms around him, and he picked me up, giving me a classic 'Emmett bear hug' before setting me gently back on the ground, kissing my cheek.

"Bells, you need to go to the gym, you gained weight," he joked. "Oh suck it, Em, you're just jealous, because I'm hotter than you!" I stuck out my tongue at him. Everyone just laughed.

"Emmy, you just got burned by a human!" Rose added. I just ignored the rest as I walked over to Jasper.

He's gorgeous. Alice is so lucky.I thought to myself, thankful Edward can't hear my thoughts right now.

I gotta knock this off, he feels my emotions.

"Hi Jasper," I said and smile at him gently. "Howdy, ma'am." Alice interjected then, "Jazz, you can call her Bella, you know." I nodded my head and kept smiling.

"Alright then, Bella." He smiled widely at me, and at that moment I knew I wasn't in any trouble, and my past fears disappeared. He walked toward me carefully and gave me a gentle hug and I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Huh, Ali, that wasn't that bad, actually. Welcome to the family, Bella." I smiled and thanked him and walked back over to Edward.

"Are you hungry?" Edward breathed in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"A little, sure, I'll just go make me a sandwich or something," I replied.

"No, Bella! You should let Jasper make you his amazing Texas styled chili!" Alice called out.

"No, that's okay, he doesn't have to." I said.

Jasper walked up to me and said, "Oh darlin', it would be my pleasure to cook for you." He smiled brightly. "I'll even make it vegetarian styled for 'ya." If possible, his smile got bigger.

"Well, alright, as long as you don't mind. And Alice, how do you know if it tastes good, or not, you don't like human food, remember? I do not doubt your cooking though Jasper. Would you like help?" I laughed.

He seems very easy to talk to.

"Sure, darlin', come on." He said.

Jasper and I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Edward behind us.

"Yippee! My best friend and my husband get along so well!" Alice said while bouncing.

"Damn, Pixie, take a chill pill." Emmett called from the living room, and I couldn't help but laugh. But I wasn't the only one laughing, Jasper and Edward laughed, too.

"So what do we do first?" I asked Jasper and he laughed.

"Well first, we chop the onions, garlic, peppers, and boil some water. So, I'll start on the vegetables and you get the water boiling. Sprint some salt in the water to help in boil faster, too." He said all smart like.

He's so smart and handsome.*internal sigh*

I got a pot out of the cupboard and put water in it and added a little bit of salt and set in on the burner.

The water boiled and Jasper dropped the vegetables in the pot.

A half hour later, and a few more steps to the chili, it was finished, and before I knew it I was at the table with a bowl of it.

Jasper was a real gentleman, cooking at human speed so I can help.

I got a spoonful of the chili and put it in my mouth. Once it cooled off a bit I moaned loudly and finished the bite.

"Oh my God, Jasper! This is so delicious!" I spooned another mouthful into my mouth, not caring it burned my tongue. It's too good, to care.

"Well, thank 'ya, darlin'. I couldn't have done it with out you." He smiled.

After I was done eating my wonderful meal, I gave Jasper a hug and thanked him again, and followed Edward back into the living room.

"Would you like to watch a movie, love?" Edward asked me. "Sure. How about we watch 'Glory'?" I said happily. I loved Civil War movies; my Grandfather was a General in the Civil War back then.

"Sure, of course. I'm pretty sure Jasper going to watch it with us. He was a Major in the Civil War, you know."

Jasper decided to walk in at that moment. "Yes, I was," he said proudly.

"Really? My Grandpa was a General in the war!"

Jasper is so interesting. I need to find out more.

So, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I all watch Glory, while Jasper and I chit chatted a bit about the war, and just history in general. I learned that Jasper actually majored in History in college. I was so intrigued by him that time just flew by. Before I knew it, it was time to home.

"Bella, it's already 10. I should probably get you home so Charlie doesn't think I'm a bad influence on you." Edward said.

"Awh, alright. Bye Jasper, it was really great finally meeting you."

"You as well, darlin'." He smiled a beautiful smile.

"Em, Rose! Come give me hugs, I'm leaving!" I called out as I was giving Alice a hug goodbye.

They both were downstairs before I could take a breath. Stupid vampire speed.

Rosalie hugged me first, kissing my cheek, telling me she would see me tomorrow. Then Emmett hugged me telling me another fat joke, so I punched him in the arm, only to hurt myself. Stupid indestructible vampires. I grunted.

Then I gave Jasper another hug, and I was out the door and into Edward's Volvo. I loved his Volvo. He drove me home, and it took only a minute or two. Edward and his family LOVE to speed. If I was driving it would take me 15 minutes to get to their house in the middle of the forest.

We pulled up to my small house and Edward and I both got out as he walked me to the front door. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lovingly and I put as much passion into the kiss that I could muster up and soon I was light headed.

"I'll be up in your room in a bit. I love you, Bella." He said, whispering in my ear.

"And I love you, Edward." I sad back giving him one last kiss and he was back in his car.

As I walked into the house, all the lights were off, so I decided to grab a bottle of water and head upstairs to my room. While heading up there, my parents walked out of their room, yawning and giving me a quick hug and a 'Goodnight' and returned back to their room to go back to sleep.

I entered my room, changed into my pajamas, and got my toiletries, heading into the small bathroom across the hall from my room. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and threw my hair in a messy pony tail and went back to my room.

Edward was already sitting on my bed, waiting for me, so I crawled to him slowly, and he just smirked. We laid down, and cuddled. We talked for a little while before I kissed him sweetly, and we whispered a quiet 'I love you' to each other. I cuddled into him more and fell asleep quickly.

_**Review and I'll Update sooner:S**_

_**Strawberry**_


	2. Hanging Out Together

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hanging Out

~Bella's POV

I woke up at a reasonable time this morning, around 10. I am hanging out with Rose today, which should be exciting. Rose and I are great friends now, not as close as Alice and I, but still very close. Today, we are going to go to a car show, not that I know anything about cars, but I figured since Rose and me don't ever get one-on-one time together, this is our chance.

I jumped in the shower, and washed my hair and body quickly, then got out. Knowing that I didn't have to be a total fashionista like Alice, I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black and gray striped vest. Rose will definitely approve. I through on some heels, but not ridiculous ones, just two and a half inch heels. Plus, these shoes are comfortable, and match what I'm wearing.

I let my hair just dry naturally, falling down my back and shoulders, almost reaching my hips. Then I applied a light, natural smoky eye, and a nude lip, before calling Rose, telling her I'm ready.

About two minutes later, she's at my house, and I left a note for my parents. Charlie was with Billy, fishing, and Renee was at the Cullen's helping her redecorate. I also left the chili Jasper and I made yesterday in the fridge for them.

Mom and Dad,

I am going with Rose to a car show, which I'm sure you'll think is funny. I'll probably stay the night there, having walked around all day, but I left you some chilli in the fridge. I'll call you tomorrow.

Love you,

Bells

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, locking it, and hopping into Rosalie's red 128i Convertible BMW. Her car is... No words can describe it. It's simply, that amazing.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for today?" Rose asked while driving after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Hell yeah I am Rose! You look really beautiful, by the way." I smiled at her. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a black tank top and blue and gray vest. Her shoes were like stilts though, five inch death wish, yeah no thanks. We like to match, but I still don't compare to her beauty.

"Thanks, Hun, you look pretty stunning yourself." She commented back.

"Thanks," I scoffed. "So, how was your night, Rose?" I asked politely, knowing already what she was probably doing; Emmett.

"It was pretty good, Emmy and I just watched romance movies, then Jazz and I went for a hunt and chatted some, then I started getting ready. How about you? Did you sleep well?" She answered with a grin on her face.

Huh, I would have thought her and Emmett would be locked up all night breakin' the house down.

I laughed.

"My night was alright, I left my parents some of the chili Jazz and I made last night. It's a shame you can't taste human food and like it, because damn, Rose, that man can cook. Your taste buds would explode!" We both just laughed.

"I think it is so great that you get along with him, Bella, it makes Alice happy, too. It's good to know that you get along with the whole family now." She said happily.

Rosalie and I haven't always been friends. Actually, in the beginning she hated me. She thought I was going to expose her and her family, but then she came to realize, I would never do that. I love her family just as much as my own, and I consider them family, almost more than my own.

"Yeah, it's great," I replied quietly.

I realized we had stopped already in the parking lot, so I got out of her car just as she did and walked towards her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting my arm into hers and we started walking to the entrance.

Once we got back into the car eight hours later, I was exhausted, but I had a blast and so did Rose and we had a lot of time to know each other better.

Rose said that she bought me a surprise while I was taking a human moment before leaving the car show. I'm pretty sure she got me a car or something expensive, even though I told all of the Cullen's not to buy me anything, but they never listen. Their excuse is always, 'Money is just a thing, and we have a lot of it.'

Whatever...

I wonder if she got me a new truck, because mine died the other day.

What a coincidence…

So when we got back to the Cullen house, I was tired, and starving. To my surprise Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen with my parents, and I'm guessing Jasper made more of his delicious chili, because it smells wonderful in there.

I slowly walk into the kitchen and figure out that I was indeed right, but there was also Spaghetti on the large table as well.

"You made Spaghetti, too?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells, they did. They know it's your favourite and they knew you'd be hungry. Here have a seat and have some. It's wonderful." My Dad stood up from his chair as I walked to the table. He pulled out a chair for me and pushed me in, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey Ali, where is Edward?" I hadn't seen him yet, or Carlisle and Esme for that matter.

"Oh, he went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, with the Denali's for the weekend." She said blankly.

"Huh. I wonder why he didn't tell me," I said sadly.

That Tanya bitch better not touch him, or she'll die.

Then Emmett walked in. "Did you have fun with my Rosie, little sissy?" He laughed.

"Yes, I did, Emmy bear, but she has a surprise for me and I want to know what it is." I pouted, twisting Spaghetti onto a fork, bringing it to my mouth and chewing it, then I moaned a little. "Jasper, where did you learn to cook? Seriously, it's amazing!" I smiled.

"Well thanks, Bella. I actually go through lots of my Momma's recipes. She is wonderful cook, ya know." He beamed proudly.

I figured he was talking about his real Mom, but making it sound like Esme for my parents sake.

"So Rosalie, when do I get my surprise?" I asked after washing mine and my parents' dishes then putting them away.

"When Eddie gets back," she looked at me playfully. I did a very childish thing. I stuck my tongue out. And to my surprise, everyone laughed.

My parents got up and went to sit on the love seat in the living room. I followed, along with everyone else. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap in the recliner, and Rose and Em were on the floor flipping through channels on there 75" T.V.

"Charlie and Renee, do you mind if Bella stays the weekend? I want to give Bella a make over and take her shopping." Alice said all too happily.

"Oh, God! No, Alice! I am NOT playing Bella Barbie with you. Besides, you took me shopping three days ago, and I am not in the need of new clothes, yet." I replied back quickly.

"Oh, Bells, come on, you do too need clothes! If Alice wants to take you shopping, you should let her," my mother said. "I wish someone would take me shopping," she mumbled the last part quietly. I grunted, loudly.

"Well if you want to go shopping, you can take my place, if you'd like," I tried.

"Of course, Renee, you can come with us, but Bella, you're still going," she smirked. She fucking smirked. Bitch.

I looked at my Dad and pleaded him with my eyes.

"Sorry, Bells, I can't help you here, unless you'd like to go fishing with me and Billy." He laughed.

Fuck my life.

"Ughhhh, fine, Alice, but you have hell to pay for this." I whined.

"Oh Bella, if you didn't whine so much, maybe you would LIKE shopping." She chided.

"You keep on thinking that, maybe someday it will come true, but I doubt it. I'm going to go call Edward." And I walked out of the room and upstairs to Edwards' room and took the cell phone he bought me, and dialed his number.

At first, I thought it was pointless, now I am happy he got it for me.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, love." I could hear him smile through the phone.

"Hey," I said. "I miss you. Why didn't you tell me you were going hunting this weekend? By the way, Alice needs shopping rehab." I laughed at the last part.

"I miss you, too. And I guess I just forget to tell you. I'm very sorry, my love. And I know she does, she's a psycho." He laughed.

"Well at least you don't have to go on a shopping spree tomorrow with the pixie. And I think we're bringing my Mom. Fun, right?" I scoffed loudly.

Sarcasm gets you nowhere, Bella

"True, listen baby, Carlisle and Esme want me to get off the phone, so I'll see you on Sunday night. I love you." He said and I frowned.

"Okay, bye. I love you, too." I replied and hung up.

I walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. I had a human moment, washed my hands good and headed back downstairs to join everyone else.

Passing Alice, she knew that I was going to make some Hot Cocoa.

"Who wants Hot Cocoa?" I asked everyone.

"Jazz makes good Hot Chocolate," she said and smiled.

"Alice is right, I do," Jasper said proudly.

"It's alright, I can do it, you've done enough, Jazz." I said.

"Well, okay, your loss." Alice said to me.

What's with her? It's like she knows something. And she hasn't even kissed Jasper since I've been here. She's just been showing him off like some prize... Weird...

I just ignored it and walked into the kitchen to the cupboard to get mugs when Jasper walked in behind me and said, "I want to help you, though." He smiled brilliantly at me.

"Well, alright, I suppose you can." I giggled.

So after making it, we walked out and gave my Mom and Dad theirs and I walked outside onto the patio to think, alone. Put, apparently I'm not allowed to be alone anymore.

Jasper walked up then and put his hand on my shoulder. "You alright, darlin'? Your emotions are goin' crazy."

So I looked up at him and told him the truth. "Not really, I'm confused, and angry, and just tired of feeling like this."

What the hell, Bella. You never tell the truth, to anyone...

This is getting really weird.

He sat down in the chair next to me. "About what? Come on, you can tell me. Ali went to drop of your parents and God knows what Rose and Em are doing." He laughed, and it was infectious, so I did, too.

AN: Well, there you go; Chapter two. Sorry about the cliffy. I'll update next week, hopefully. Review, tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's sort of short, I'm busy moving. But I wanted to give you something. (:

REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. :S

Strawberry


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Enjoy! :Strawberry

Chapter 3: Comfort

BELLA'S POV

Why the hell does Jasper want to know what's going on so bad. It's seriously strange. Oh well, I guess I will tell him.

"Well Jasper, Alice is a freak of nature, and she is rather confusing and is kind of irritating me right now," I said quickly. Good thing he's a vampire and has super hearing, otherwise he wouldn't have caught that.

"What do you mean, Bella? Yes, Ali is a little strange, but she's sweet as pie... That is, when she wants to be." He mumbled the last part.

Ugh, I don't want to tell Alice's HUSBAND why his wife is such a bitch.

"Ummm... She LOVES playing Bella Barbie and quite frankly, I HATE IT! And she's just being really weird. I haven't seen you two even make eye contact in days. I feel like Alice, Edward, and Rosalie are hiding things from me, and it scares the shit out of me. Edward won't stay the night. Alice is acting secretive. Rosalie won't show me my surprise until Edward comes home." As I finished that whole speech without even breathing, I took a deep breath.

"Wow, Little One that was a lot of emotions, there." He wrapped his arms around my waist when I tried to stand, and so I just let him hold me. It felt nice.

WHAT THE HELL?

I tried to really pull away not wanting to get too attached, but he just held me tighter. "I feel like she's really hiding something. She's give me little hints on things I don't even understand. And Edward seems to ALWAYS be with Alice," he said sadly into my ear.

"How, Jazz?" I pulled away and he let me, walking back into the kitchen to heat up some of Jasper's yummy Spaghetti.

"They go hunting together a lot, and shopping, and everything else. They're together more than they are with us. And I've noticed he is distancing himself from you."

"Yeah, I noticed... I wish I knew what was going on."

"Bella, can I tell you something?" He asked gently.

"Of course, Jazz." I smiled at him because he was looking a little nervous. He was silent for a little while, probably trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Finally he spoke. "Well, Alice told me the other day there was going to be very big changes, and I didn't know what she meant. She told me she didn't love me. That she loved Edward instead. I still don't understand everything." He dry sobbed.

I hugged him and we held each other while we both sobbed. Then, I was suddenly very angry at Edward so I decided to text him...

Hey,

I miss you! You and I need to talk. See you tomorrow.

Xoxo,

Bella

Jasper saw it, and sent me some calm and I hugged him.

My phone vibrated signaling a text, I'm guessing from Edward.

Hello, love.

Miss you, too, my love. I wish I could come home right now. What about?

I love you, forever.

Edward

Decided not to reply I watched endless movies with Jasper getting annoyed every time Edward would resend his message.

I ended up falling asleep leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder.

I was walking through my house, late at night, getting a glass of water when I heard one of the floor boards creak.

The next thing I knew I was in the air then set back on my bed and with Edward standing directly in front of me.

"Bella, I can't be with you."

I woke up screaming and thrashing as Jasper was trying to calm me down, mostly likely wanting to know what was wrong

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I kept thinking to myself.

Even though it was a dream, it all felt so incredibly real.

I was crying, harder than I've ever cried before, and even though Jasper was using his power on me, I didn't calm down, or relax.

He rubbed my back for what seemed like hours, but I knew in reality was only a few minutes.

I hugged him closely, feeling safe in his embrace. I calmed down after a while, whispering a 'thanks' to him.

"No problem, Little One. That must have been a pretty insane dream, huh? Come on let's get you some Hot Cocoa and food." He lifted me off his lap, which I didn't realize I was still sitting on, and stood me up, and I was instantly sad from the loss of contact.

He knew, so he instantly put his hand in mine, as we walk to the kitchen.

As he warmed up some Spaghetti and made my Hot Cocoa, I sat at the table watching him move at an incredible speed around the kitchen.

Before I knew it, my hot cocoa with marshmallows and Spaghetti were placed in front of me, as well as a glass of milk, and a fork.

I finished everything letting a moan escaped every few minutes, reveling in the deliciousness, and as soon as I finished, I meant to get up to wash my dished, but they we're already gone, thanks to Jasper.

Walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him and sighing. To my surprise, he turned around and hugged me back.

Looking at the clock it was 9:30 p.m. and I was tired.

"Hey Jasper, I am really tired so I am going to head to bed." I hugged him tighter to me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well, let me tuck ya in, darlin'."

And that's exactly what he did. He walked with me up the stairs, into Edward's room. I crawled into his bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"Can I read 'ya a story, darlin'?" Jasper asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'd like that, Jazz." I replied back, smiling.

And he began his story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Lily Rain. Lily was, in her mind plain and average. She had long auburn hair dropping to her hips, but she always wore it in a ponytail. Even though Lily didn't find her self beautiful, many others thought she was pure beauty. One day she met a boy named Wyatt, and they instantly fell in love. But Lily didn't know Wyatt's deepest darkest secret, and this secret could kill her. So once Wyatt told her he was a murderer, she was worried, but not afraid. Lily trusted Wyatt."

I was beginning to get very tired, and my eyes got heavy and I started drifting off to sleep, but still trying to listen to Jasper's story, that seems so familiar.

And so his story went on for a while, and I listened as closely as I could, smiling through most of it.

"They were so in love that within a few years, they got married and grew older, with each other by their sides."

The story ended and I was very tired and was just on the verge of sleep when Jasper leaned over the bed, kissed my forehead. By then I was barely awake, but I could swear on my life that I heard him whisper, "I love you, Isabella, darlin'. You're everything to me, now." as he walked out the door.

That night I dreamed about him.

Jasper Hale.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I woke up to the smell of something delicious, so I sat up, when someone wrapped their arms around me, I squealed. I turned around, and it was Edward. I inhaled his scent, but for some reason it didn't appeal to me anymore. I started getting up, when he just tugged on me and held me tighter.

"Where are you going, my love?"

"I-I…I was going to go to the bathroom, then to eat breakfast." I stammered.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. You're mine." He squeezed me tighter, winking playfully.

I started crying. "Edward, you're hurting me. Please let go."

When he finally let go I fled to Alice and Jasper's room, running into Jasper on the way. I hugged him so tightly, I'm sure if he were human it would have hurt.

Tears were still pouring down my cheeks as he rubbed my back and glared behind me.

"Jasper, let her go, she's mine." Edward stated.

I slowly let go of Jasper and turned around.

"Edward, you hurt me! Look at my arms and torso!" I showed him, and Jasper, who was now standing in front of me, my arms first. Jasper growled and Edward just stood there. Then I lifted up my shirt to my bust, and Jasper growled louder and pounced at Edward.

Then all of a sudden I was being grabbed by someone and I hurt Emmett yelling at Edward then fighting.

I realized it was Rosalie grabbing me and pulling me away from them as I was now crying harder than I have ever cried before.

She took me downstairs into the living room and sat me on her lap, hushing me and telling me it was all okay.

"He… He hurt me, Rose…" I cried into her shoulder.

"I'll call Carlisle, and tell him to come home right now." She was already dialing.

"Carlisle, you need to come home now! Bella is hurt… And I don't want to have to explain the situation over the phone."

It was quite for a second as he replied.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye."

She then looked down at me, still crying on her shoulder.

"He will be here in 2 minutes, Bella. Please just breathe and try and calm down."

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HURT MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN, FUCKWARD!" Emmett screamed.

"R-Rose… I'm scared."

"I know everything will be okay." She hugged me, lightly.

A few minutes past, and the only sounds were of Jasper, Edward, and Emmett fighting upstairs.

Carlisle burst through the door and took one look at me and ran towards me.

"Goodness gracious! Bella, who did this to you?" He asked worried.

"Edward did, Carlisle." Rosalie replied for me, knowing I was still crying too hard to make a coherent sentence.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle yelled.

He looked so furious.

As Edward walked down, Jasper and Emmett followed. They looked beat up from the fight, but Edward was reattaching his left arm.

"Explain, now, Edward."

"Ummm, well, when I got back, I went to check on Bella and she smelled like him!" Edward pointed at Jasper.

"Edward," I said quietly. "We hung out together, we didn't do anything more than hug, I swear." I cried further and Rose just kept rubbing my back.

"But his scent was ALL over you!" He stated back.

"We're friends, Edward…" I said quietly.

"But why-" He was cut of by Carlisle.

"Bella, I need you to stand up and show me the extent of your injury."

I stood, slowly, with the help of Rosalie and cringed in pain. I lifted up my shirt and Rose held it up as I held out my arms.

Carlisle then gently ran his hands over my lower rib cage and my arms.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, and your arms are very badly bruised. So I'm going to have to wrap your ribs. Okay, Bella? I will give you some pain killers for your pain, and then I will have Rosalie take you home, and she will help take care of you. Is that alright?" Carlisle said.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Edward, I'm very disappointed in you." Carlisle stated as he grabbed my hand as we walked into his study to strap my ribs and give me some pain killers.

"Thank you, Carlisle… for getting here so fast." I whispered.

"No need to thank me, Isabella, you are my daughter, and I love you, and I will always be here for you."

When he was finished, I gave him a small hug, and then took the pills he gave me.

A few seconds later, Rose came in with all of my things, and she took me home.

When we got there, Charlie was there, and he asked why I was all bruised, so I told him we went hiking and I fell.

"Dad, can Rosalie stay the night?" I asked praying he would say yes.

"Of course she can, Kiddo. As long as it's not Edward…" He grumbled the last part.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She's shopping with Alice." He laughed.

Ah, that explains why she was still gone.

Rose and I headed up stairs, thankful that Charlie didn't notice my winces if I breathed too heavily.

Going into my room, I explained everything to Rosalie. From the lovely day I spent with Jasper, to my new feelings, to everything else.

She stayed quiet until the end but then decided to speak at the end of my recap.

"Well Bella, I can tell you this much, the reason why Edward reacted the way he did is because he is very selfish. He wants you all to himself, even though, I don't think he loves you."

She handed me a small but long box, and I took it from her.

"This is from Jasper, Bella."

I opened the box and it was a necklace;. A necklace with rubies, diamonds, and black pearls. I gasped in surprise, wondering why Jasper would give me a necklace so beautiful.

Also in the box was a note.

The note read,

Isabella,

I don't know you yet, but I love you, but not as a sister. I love you like a soul mate. In fact, you are my soul mate. Being an empath is not my only gift; I can see who someone is meant to be with. The only one who knows of my hidden power is you, and Rosalie, do not tell anyone else. With my gift, I see you are not meant to be with Edward, you are meant to be with me. I'm sorry for not telling you this in person; I know this is a lot of information.

I met Alice to get into the Cullen family, and you met Edward for the same reason. We were led to this path to meet one another.

I love you Isabella Marie Swan,

Jasper Whitlock

"Oh my god..."

REVIEW!

I will update much sooner this time.

Strawberry


	4. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Last Time**_:(I met Alice to get into the Cullen family, and you met Edward for the same reason. We were led to this path to meet one another._

_I love you Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_"Oh my god...")_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Oh my god, I can't belevie this is really happening."

"Bella, Jasper has really loved you since you came here, but he only told me because he knew how i would react" Rose said.

"Rose how did you react?"

"I told him to go for it because that SOB has never loved you."Rose told me.

"Rose if Edward finds out-"

"He won't find out because were gonna block him from reading me mind Bella and since he can't read yours it'll be even better."

"How are we gonna do that."

"Bella are you serious, you're a shield so you can block Dickward from reading my mind."

"Well Rose since we know that Edward is a freak of nature just like Alice but very controlling, he's going to freak."

"Bella since you know everything and everyone is going hunting in 1 week but Jasper, you should try to get to know him a little bit better and even find out about his past."

"OK Rose I'll try and I'll even wear the necklace and tell Edward I've been had it since i was 4, for a cover story."

"OK Bella but you should really get some rest because tomorrow me and you are going shopping to get you somethings to wear while your with Jasper."

"But Rose why would we need to get me some new things to wear and I have enough of clothes in my closet."

"Bella have you seen your clothes you sleep in and sometimes wear, were going to change that and get you some sexy things to wear while your around Jasper."

"OK Rose but since you suggest it then I'll try to get some sleep, but are you going to make me get things I don't want to get like Alice?

"Bella I'd never do that but if there's a cute outfit or nightgown you don't want to get because of the price then yes I'm going to force you."

"Oh yeah and Bella I'm paying for everything"

"But Rose-"

"But Rose nothing that's the final decision because your going to sleep.

"Rose-"

"Nope now go to sleep"

"Ok goodnight"

"Sweat dream's Bella,goodnight"

And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out or soundly asleep.

_**Hey guys I'll update faster and more sooner if you just review:S**_

_**Strawberry**_


	5. Shopping With Rose

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Last Time:** ("_Nope now go to sleep"_

_"Ok goodnight"_

_"Sweat dream's Bella,goodnight"_

_And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out or soundly asleep.")_

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella wake up now or I'm gona push you out of the bed!"

"I'm up, I'm up gosh"

"Damn Rose next time you wanna wake me up like that again, do me a favor and warn me."

Rose laughed and said "Nope because then it wouldn't be as much fun if I told you now would it?"

Then I Rose said "Get up go take a shower and put some clothes on, were going shopping,BABY!"

"Ok Rose just let me get up and do what I need to do then well go ok Rose."

"Kay Bells now go!"

"OK", and I just laughed at her.

**(30 mintues later)**

"Damn it took you that long to do all that."

"Well Rose a woman's gotta look her best."

"Hahaha, now lets go."

Rose and me both went outside and got in the car and then i noticed I forgot to ask her the question in the house.

"Rose were are we going?"

"Bella we are going to Seattle to go shopping of course."

"Right!"

"So where first?" I asked nervously.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"Shoes I think", I said looking at my sneakers which were ready to rip. "But I have my own money", I explained before she got too excited.

"No Bella, you promised I could by you anything you wanted", she said pleading with her eyes.

"But I thought you were kidding about that though." I whispered.

"I don't care! So what kind of shoes? Some pretty stilettos? You would look gorgeous in the new Dior."

"No, I was thinking more like converse", I smiled as I made her sigh.

"Fine", she rolled her eyes as we walked into Journeys. "What color? I never realized they had so many. Green? Red? Pink? Oh yes pink!"

"I just want black ones", I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Can I have these in a size seven", I asked the guy at the counter politely. He nodded going into the backroom. He handed them to me wordlessly and I went to try them on.

"Can I have the pink, blue, green, yellow, red, white, and purple converse in a size seven", Rose winked at the guy.

He stared at her his jaw hitting the floor. "Really?" he managed to stutter. She nodded.

"Rosaile", I complained

"Oh shush", she laughed.

"Would you like to try them on?" he asked coming in with three boxes at a time.

"Bella how do they fit?"

"Fine", I mumbled.

"Nope, there perfect", she smiled at him. I handed her the box with the black converse as he began to ring them up.

"That will be $369.72", he said. She handed him her credit card. And I put my face in my hands embarrassed.

"Thank you. You really didn't need to by all of them."

"Next!" Rose said easily picking up the 2 bags filled with 8 pairs of sneakers.

"If your going to continue to do this, I'm going home", I threatened.

"I'll be right back!" she smiled and before I noticed she was gone she was once again standing beside me this time without any bags. "I think we should go to Victoria Secret they have some nice baby dolls there." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me there.

"Your not supposed to run that fast", I frowned at her.

"No one even noticed, I was too fast", Rose assured me as we walked to the baby doll section.

"I begging you please don't get every color its embarrassing."

"Just the blue one?" she asked and I nodded. "And what about the red one and purple one"I rolled my eyes as she went to pay for three different colors she managed to grab. She held the bag and dragged me into Victoria Secret. "Come on Bella, stop being a baby", she growled at me. "Plus I bet Jasper's going to love what you buy."

"No he's not because I'm not buying anything", I said trying to speak lowly.

"Do you want to bet?" Rose smirked.

"No", I murmured as she picked up a lacy bra. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Fine if you don't want to buy anything you can go to that boring book store right across and I'll pick stuff out."

"Sounds perfect", I said before realizing she was going to buy a lot more things than I ever wanted to own.

I searched the tiny bookstore until I saw it. Myths and Truths about Vampires, I smiled as I picked it up and went to pay. The lady at the counter mumbled the price as I took out my crumpled allowance. I took the small bag and waited for Rose on one of the benches. It took her another five minutes when she came out with six giant bags. My cheeks immediately re-turned to their red color.

"I'll go put these in the car." I nodded as she took off too quickly for my eyes to see. A few seconds later she was standing next to me. "Next", it wasn't a question. I moaned loudly. "Bella that was three stores. And you bought something and you didn't let me pay", she said shocked.

"Where now?" I asked apprehensively. There were three floors, I was scared we would never leave.

We spent the next hour going into practically every store. Rose go excited just like Alice would when she would buy really expensive designer bags or overly priced shoes. Occasionally she would ran back to the car. But eventually I couldn't walk. I sat down and she looked at me worried.

"Please Rose I just want to go home", I begged. I looked at her pleading. She nodded slightly with a big smile.

"Fine Bella, you were a good sport. But next time we go were statying as long as I like!" she said with an accomplished grin.

I followed her slowly back to the car. She placed the final few bags into the trunk and I stared shocked to see they barely didn't fit. I sat back into the seat and put my seat belt on as we started to drive, quickly.

"Rose I don't know what to say. You really didn't have to buy me everything."

"Oh Bella, I love shopping for you, if it includes a good explation like Jasper"

"Truth was she just loved shooping for and with three woman and those women were me,Esme,and Alice."

**REVIEW!**

**I will try to update every 2 or 3 days.-S**

**Strawberry**

**(PS:I linked the Victoria Secret Baby Dolls to my profile.**


	6. Kissing Jasper

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Last Time: (**_**"Rose I don't know what to say. You really didn't have to buy me everything."**_

_**"Oh Bella, I love shopping for you, if it includes a good explation like Jasper"**_

_**"Truth was she just loved shooping for and with three woman and those women were me,Esme,and Alice.")**_

_**Bella POV**_

When I walked into the house I was exhausted because Rose surely does know how to shop man.

All a sudden I walked into the living room and put my bags there before I go upstairs because I was very hungry.

When I walked into the kitchen I suddenly heard a boom come from my bedroom.

I was sightly confused becasue Charlie wasn't supposed to be back from work another hour or so.

I quickly walked into the living room and grabed my bags and walked upstairs.

"Bella", I heard something or someone whispered my name from my room.

When i got close to the door I opened it and there was Jasper on my bed looking at the door.

"Jasper,what are you doing here, never mind that question you nearly scared my to death by making those noises."

"Bella, I'm truly sorry.", Jasper said in his most apolgy vocie or way.

"It's OK Jasper but what are you doing in my room?"

"Bella I came to see if you were OK by what happened with Edward yesterday."

"Oh Edward I'm OK but next time you should call."

"Ok Bells"

"Bells I've never heard you call my that, but it's ok I like the nickname."

"Jasper where's Alice."

"She's with Dickward"

"Why are mad at Alice for being with him"

"Because it seems like she has more faith in him then me and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Jasper I kind of feel the same way becasue normally Edward would have been called or came to see me to apolgize but it's like I'm invisible to him."

"Bella it's going to be Ok, you have my and rest if the family, apart of Alice and Edward though and we all love you very much."

"Jasper thanks for saying that."

I came over to give Jasper a hug and when he stood up he hugged me back.

When I pulled apart and looked up at Jasper I notcied that he was looking up at me and when i looked into his eye's I saw that he really cared for me.

And when I looked at Jasper's features I could't help but noticed his lips were fuller then Edwards,and before I could say anything or look away Jasper kissed me.

And let me tell you it wasn't one of those kisses Edward gives me, Jasper was carefree and kissed me longer and even though his lips were hard it felt gentle at the same time, and when he passed his tounge over my lips I gave in to him and next thing you know we were on my bed having a full makeout session,and next thing we heard was,"What the hell is going on in here!".

When i looked up there was Edward looking at us with so much angry in his eye's.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Strawberry**_


End file.
